The darkness within the dark
by Skullzy Cat
Summary: Skulduggery gets a new partner, she is very different, even her own family can tell. I am no good at summaries, and the story is way better than it sounds! I


_There was blood everywhere, I was soaked to the bone, it had been raining and it still was. Why was I here, what's with all the bloodshed. I had my friends with me Zephyr, Zac and Peter. My other two companions Lena and Alexa had been killed by these monsters. The dead that lay at my feet. I turned around only to come face to face to the last one there, we knew there were more coming and we had to move, I don't think we could last another battle like this. _

_I felt the blade go through me, I felt pain searing throughout my whole body, he had pierced my abdomen with a cursed blade nothing could save me as the bloodied blade came out, and I was certain I was at my end. All I wished for then was to feel deaths hand to take me away from the pain of the world for the living. _

_Zephyr's head whipped around as he looked for me. "NO!" Zephyr yelled out, as I fell to the ground, my breathing was ragged, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness then death finally took its grip, the last thing I saw was Zephyr's face, he was distraught. Zephyr picked up my lifeless body and held me in his arms, close to him. My murderer was run through by Peter. The rain got heavier thunder and lightning lit up the sky._

"_She's really gone isn't she?" Peter asked, wiping a silent tear from his cheek. Zephyr couldn't speak, he just stared at me, and he clutched me close to him._

"_First Lena, then Alexa and now Rose…" Zac came over to the others, a sorrowful look on his face. "Air, Fire and Lightning…"_

"_Why are they doing this? It's cruel and monstrous!" Peter growled. _

"_Even though they are gone, we need to finish this once and for all." Zephyr laid me down, and closed my eyes. "Let's get moving, the God's eyes will be on us next…" Peter and Zac just nodded as they set off after Zephyr._

Rosaline woke up screaming, she had been having the same nightmare for the last two months. The door banged open and her father walked in. "Sssh it was only a dream," he tried to comfort her.

"Dad it's not a dream, I know it's not!" Tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks. Suddenly the door banged open and her step-mother stood there, a scowl on her face.

"Either that girl shuts up, or I leave!" Margret barks "I am sick and tired of not getting a full night's sleep, from that girls yelling" She pointed a finger accusingly at Rosaline.

"But love, Rose is only young child when she gets older, she'll understand how it is only a dream…" Darren stood up and tried to calm his wife. Wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder he added "Go back to bed I'll take care of Rose…" he smiled warmly at her, and Margret went back to bed still scowling.

"Daddy, is she really going to leave?" Rose asked hopefully

"No sweetie, mummy doesn't understand my little Rose like I do, and I think that you just need to get some more rest, and tomorrow tell me all about this dream" he smiled warmly and kisses the top of her head. "Oh and tomorrow you get to meet a very special friend of mine"

Rose giggled "Okay daddy…"

As the sun rose the next morning, the house was already buzzing with life, Luke popped his head through the door, his fair hair shining in the morning light, he looked at his sleeping sister "Are you sure you want her to know about our world at this age?" he looked at his father.

"It is better now than never, you grew up in it, and she only knows a mortal life, if we leave it till later on, she'll never believe us… also the danger will grow." Darren looked from his son to his daughter; they reminded him so much of his late wife. The children's real mother died when Rosaline was born, they both had her golden hair, Rose's was more of a platinum blond, Luke had his father's green eyes, while Rosaline had her mother's ice blue ones.

"Rose time to get up!" Luke was lightly shaking his sister awake

"5 more minutes please?" She rolled over.

"No sorry, daddy's friend is coming already here and eager to meet you!" Rose suddenly sat up.

"Really?"

"You betcha!" Darren said from the door, and Rose flung the sheets off her and got out of bed. Rose was small for her age, her hair was a tangle of knots.

"Don't forget to brush your hair" her brother sniggered.

"Go away so I can get dressed" she shooed her brother and father away, shutting the door, she put on her blood red t-shirt which said 'Bite me!' on it and jeans. Running out the door and down the hall, she saw a man sitting on the chair, his hat low over his eyes, frizzy red hair that even Rose could tell was a wig, a scarf around his mouth, massive sunglasses that cover his eyes, and was wearing white gloves. "Aren't you hot?" was the first thing that Rose asked the man with a quizzical look on her face.

"No, and hello, my name is Skulduggery Pleasant, you must be Rosaline"


End file.
